1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiconductor cable in which a plurality of cables, each comprising at least a conductor and an insulator covering the periphery of the conductor, are arranged in a row and shaped into a bent form.
2. Related Background Art
In a medical instrument such as an endoscope or an electronic instrument such as a thin-sized portable computer, for example, a plurality of signal lines in a predetermined form are arranged in a narrow space such as the inside of a tubular component. Terminals of these plurality of signal lines are connected to sensors, connectors, and the like, for example, while in alignment therewith. If the sensors, connectors, and the like are located in a direction intersecting the direction in which the signal lines extend (the longitudinal direction of the wiring), it is necessary for the signal lines to be bent with a variable angle toward the sensors, connectors, and the like, while being aligned near their terminals, so as to yield a bent form.
Specific examples of signal lines to be thus aligned and shaped into a bent form include those having at least a conductor and an insulator covering the periphery of the insulator (hereinafter collectively referred to as a cable) such as a simple coated line comprising a conductor and a casing, as an insulator, covering the periphery of the conductor; a coaxial cable comprising a center conductor, an insulator covering the periphery of the center conductor, and an outer conductor covering the periphery of the insulator; one further comprising a sheath around the outer conductor; and the like.
Known as a conventional multiconductor cable in which a plurality of cables in such a mode are aligned and shaped into a bent form is one using a grooved jig. The grooved jig comprises a thin sheet formed with a plurality of bent grooves disposed in parallel. The cables are successively fitted into these grooves in the order of their alignment while being bent, so as to yield bent forms arranged in a row. The cables thus fitted are secured to the grooved jig with an adhesive tape or the like, for example. It is easy to attach them to sensors, connectors, and the like upon termination. The grooved jig used here is removed after the attaching operation.